


Are You Challenging Me

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [32]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV)
Genre: Climbing, Established Relationship, M/M, heights, tall ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for the Numbers Prompt. A day out for the boys, and a new challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Challenging Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farraige25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farraige25/gifts).



‘All the way up there?’ Ross squinted against the sun and frowned. He looked back at Jim who was smiling encouragingly. The summer’s day was beautiful, hot and clear and they were doing something that Jim loved above most other things - messing about on boats. Or ships as the case may be. Ross looked at his boyfriend, and thought that this suited him. Jim was in khaki shorts and a teal green t-shirt, barefoot and unkempt and Ross was pretty sure he’d never seen him so at home anywhere before.

‘Sure. We’ll take it slow, get you used to it first, but we can make it. The trick is to know your limits.’

‘I don’t know, Jim.’ Harry was standing next to them, grinning from ear to ear. ‘You know these army types. One look at a ship and they go green.’

‘I am actually fine, fuck you very much Campbell.’ Ross looked back up the mast of the tall ship with its seeming acres of rigging. They had been invited along by Alasdair, who had a part share in the ship and had suggested it might make a good introduction to sailing for Ross. Ross wasn’t so sure, especially considering how fucking _tall_ everything actually was.

‘Now. Wait till you’re up there and the wind catches you and the mast starts moving.’ Harry’s eyes were twinkling.

‘Are you challenging me?’ Ross said, glaring at him. ‘Because it very much sounds like you are.’ He glanced over at Jim who caught the look and shook his head in despair.

‘I don’t know why you two always have to turn everything into a fucking competition.’ he said.

‘I agree. Play nicely boys.’ Alec’s voice came frown down the deck and Ross saw him approaching. He couldn’t help the little flare of competitiveness that welled up whenever he was around Jim’s ex. He instinctively moved closer to Jim and noticed that the corner of Jim’s mouth quirked up and there was a ghost of a dimple. Jim knew that about him but, thank God, he found it endlessly endearing. He got to them and looked Harry up and down. ‘I probably shouldn’t mention the fact that you puked all over the fore deck the first time you went up, should I?’ Harry glared at him.

‘No you really fucking shouldn’t.’ he replied. ‘You do realise you’ve just blown all my credibility.’ Alec laughed.

‘Like you had any to begin with.’ He gave Jim a grin. ‘But it does make for interesting odds.’

‘Jesus Christ, Alec.’ Jim sighed. ‘You’re as bad as they are. Fine. If Ross makes it to the top without puking, you buy lunch.’

‘Done.’ Alec replied promptly and they shook hands before both Ross and Harry could even process what was going on.

‘Why do I feel like a prize greyhound all of a sudden?’ Ross protested as Jim took him by the arm and dragged him off to the other side of the ship before he could get them into any more trouble.

‘Because you are. Let’s just say that Alec and I have a thing.’ Jim said.

‘Worse than a ‘he used to fuck you’ thing?’ Ross asked.

‘Yup.’ Jim got to the lockers by the quarterdeck and opened one, taking out a selection of harnesses. ‘And I’ll have you know it was the other way around just as often. And it’s not like you haven’t been around the fucking block more than once, Ross.’

‘No, that’s true.’ Ross conceded. ‘But it’s not like you remember every man you’ve ever been with.’

‘Twelve.’ Jim held a harness up against him and then discarded it in favour of another one.

‘Twelve what.’ Ross watched him.

‘I’ve slept with twelve men.’ Jim said. ‘And two women.’ That got Ross’ attention.

‘Women?’ he asked. Jim looked up at him, his eyebrows drawn done in exasperation.

‘Did I stutter?’ he asked. ‘Yes, two women. Don’t look so fucking shocked, you have too.’

‘Only Elizabeth.’ he replied. ‘Who were they?’

‘People from uni.’ Jim said. ‘I went through a bit of an experimental phase.’ He decided on the harness he wanted and held it out to Ross. ‘Here, you can use this one. Standard six point.’ He noticed Ross was quiet. ‘Hey, Earth to Ross. You still in there?’

‘I’m a slut.’ Ross said and Jim couldn’t help but grin at the slightly disconsolate note in his voice.

‘And that revelation has come about how?’ he asked with a grin.

‘I really can’t recall the exact number,’ Ross said, ‘but it’s about four times more by my reckoning.’

‘That doesn’t make you a slut.’ Jim said, and he took the harness back when he saw Ross wasn’t moving and knelt down. ‘Feet.’ Ross lifted first one and then the other obediently and Jim got the harness over Ross’ feet and pulled it up, then fastened it over his shoulders, checking the fit to ensure it was snug.

‘My boyfriend has had sex with women and I’m a total slut.’ Ross sighed. ‘And I’m about to go up and fall to my death. Remind me why this was a good idea again?

‘Because I don’t give a fuck how many people you’ve had sex with.’ Jim straightened the front straps across Ross chest. ‘And because while I have fucked women, I am still gay and because you and Harry were on the point of taking your dicks out and comparing them to see who’s bigger. Does that answer all your questions?’

‘Not exactly.’ Ross looked at his face, completely focused on his task and decided in for a penny, in for a pound. ‘Who’s better?’

‘You are.’ Jim replied without breaking stride or even asking what Ross was referring to. ‘By a fucking country mile. Nobody has ever made me come like you do.’ He finished the inspection of the harness and looked up at Ross. ‘Happy?’ It was hard to tell whether he was asking about Ross’ question, the harness or the situation in general.

‘I suppose so.’ he replied and Jim smiled then leaned up and kissed him.

‘Good. Now let’s get your arse up there and show those smug bastards that you are capable of climbing a mast without losing your breakfast.’

‘Will you make sure I don’t fall?’ he asked and Jim nodded.

‘I’ll never ever let you fall, baby.’ he said and Ross felt a little surge in his stomach.

*************

It turned out to be fun, which surprised Ross more than anything else that day had so far. Jim was true to his word, staying next to him the whole way up, keeping an eye on Ross and making his stop periodically to adjust his path or remind him about his three points of contact. By the time they got to the top, Ross was breathing hard but feeling utterly exhilarated. Jim had moved past him at the last stage and was sitting braced in the rigging and waiting for him. Ross got to him, and Jim offered him his hand, taking the one Ross stretched out and guiding him across so Ross could sit in front of him, then wrapped one arm around him and pulled Ross back against his chest.

‘Now look.’ he said and Ross stared out over the stretch of blue that seemed to go on forever. Up here the air was cool and the salt tang was strong. He felt Jim’s breath on the side of his neck and shivered.

‘Wow.’ he said. ‘It’s fucking gorgeous.’ Jim leaned in and kissed behind his ear, smiling against his skin.

‘So are you.’ he said. ‘And the past is just that, the past. I don’t care who you’ve been with because you’re with me now.’ Ross twisted in his arms and looked at him.

‘I love you.’ he said and was rewarded with dimples. They kissed and Jim’s mouth was sun-warm under his, and he smelled like salt and canvas. Then he looked down at where he could just see Alec and Harry standing below and looking up at them. ‘Guess I won you lunch.’

‘I love you too.’ Jim replied. ‘But don’t get too cocky. We still have to get you down.’

‘Do we have to go now?’ Ross asked. ‘It’s actually really nice up here.’

‘No, we don’t. We can stay up here as long as you want.’ Jim said. He sat back again and Ross settled into his arms and looked at the horizon.


End file.
